


We Are A Good Couple

by HiddenPlace



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, yuukanen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPlace/pseuds/HiddenPlace
Summary: My mother tongue is not English, so forgive me cause there’ll be a lot of grammatical errors. Also this is my first time writing so the story might be bad, i’m just want to write something about them :)
Relationships: Sugai Yuuka/Moriya Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. New Year Photo

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English, so forgive me cause there’ll be a lot of grammatical errors. Also this is my first time writing so the story might be bad, i’m just want to write something about them :)

"Yuukaa~" - Akanen kept on calling the captain.

Nen just wanted to take a picture with Yuuka for some sweet memories before the New Year. But it seemed like she didn’t care, she's busy talking with Habu-chan, as she always does.

"Mou~"

Akanen felt so tired, can't she see that there's a person right here that really want her attention. Maybe just like what people said, their friendship is nothing more but business.

In the very last year, Nen really thought that Yuuka did have something for her, other than just the Captain - Vice captain thing.

Since the Zambi stage, Nen had been noticed that Yuuka keep trying to get close to her by suddenly approach her and asking her for some talks, even though they're mostly about works and beauty stuffs.

Not just that, Yuuka even suprised Akane on her birthday by feasting her with extremely expensive and luxury dinner, it made her really happy.

But... right after that Yuuka sent a pic of her and Habu going out the other day, looking like a couple...

Akanen didn’t understand why, but she got so annoyed by that...

“Haiz, alright no photo then” - Nen gave up

“Okay, now girls, it’s almost New Year, let’s gather together” - the staff calling the members

All of them rushed to the room center. Yuuka and Nen were placed together, as they’re Captain and Vice captain.

But Nen still mad at Yuuka, so she remained cold and not even look at her. At least that what she thought she would do.

Suddenly, she felt a soft and warm hand warpped over her hand.

She looked back to see what it was. To her surprise, it was Yuuka’s hand.

“Ahh, why are your hands so cold Akanen ? It’s because the weather, right?” - Yuuka worriedly rubbing Nen hands

It was so sudden that made Nen blushing “I’m... fi...fine...”

But Yuuka didn’t notice Nen's strange behavior, she kept going on:

“ Akanen, I...I'm so happy that we got so much closer with each other in the past year.

Thank you for always be there for me, supporting and burdening this hard work with me.

I really hope that you and I will be even closer in the next year.

Let’s make 2020 the best year for us and Keyaki, promise?” - Yuuka said with a shyly smile, her cheeks somehow seem to be a little bit red 😊

As Nen had a very weird feeling growing inside her stomach, she couldn’t help smiling back brightly at Yuuka

“Of course, Captain”

And then the whole group holdinghands, looking at each other eyes and count down to the New Year, hoping for a wonderful year (It sure does :) )

“Three, two, one, Happy New Year 🎊 “

After the celebrations, Akane looked out for the Captain to tell her the New Year wish and took a photo together as she wanted.

But right as she found her, there she was, sticked to Habu like glue, laughing together.

Seeing that sight, there’s something inside Akane's heart itching, but she chose to ignore it, cause what else could she do anyway

“Forget about it” 😕

The next day, Nen posting her New Year photo with Habu

“This year is HabuNen year”


	2. Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for real long time. It's just my lazy ass with my terrible English that kept a hold of me. So pls forgive me if there are many errors in this one. Hope you guys will enjoy it ❤️

"Everyone, follow me !!!"

"Okay, Sugai that sounds great, but can you make your voice louder, put more stress on the other half"

"Hi, I'll try again"

"Everyone, FOLLOW ME!!!"

"That's better, but I want you to try harder next time, is that alright? *Yuuka nod slightly* Okay, thank you. Everyone, it's enough for today, goodbye, and sees y'all tomorrow."

Yuuka greeted everyone, took her stuffs, and went home. As soon as the door closed behind her, her whole body collapsed on the bed.

Exhausted.

The feeling took over her. It's not like people treat her poorly or anything, the director and everyone in the stage play was so nice and supportive to her. But it seemed that they put too much trust in her, which made her under a lot of pressure. Even though Yuuka was doing her best, still she could not satisfied with the turnout, and then everyone had to do it all over because of her.

And there came the loneliness. This was the first time Yuuka worked in the environment where all of the people were males. Though they were nice to her, she couldn't help but feeling uneasy and scared. She wanted to be in Keyaki, dancing and singing, playing around with members. God knows how much she missed the girls...

With all those stressful thoughts, Yuuka opened the phone to check the messages. Maybe there would be something to cheer up her depressed thoughts

Zero.

There's no message for her.

Well, members must be busy with their families now, it's still in the new year holidays after all. Yuuka tried to convince herself. She wanted to text them, but since it already late in the night, she gave up on that.

She then took somewhat a luxurious bottle of wine, with a glass and went to her bed. She didn't understand why but these days had been hard for her to sleep. It might be because of the excitement of acting, she thought. Deep inside she knew it probably from the anxiety she was having. So she chose wine with hope that it would help her get to sleep easier.

As she enjoyed the warmth as the red liquor started to kick in, she went on to see their blogs, she missed seeing them, maybe some members would have uploaded about their holidays.

A lot of members had updated their blogs, if not to say all of them but Yuuka. She saw so many adorable pictures of members.

TechiPon with that big hilarious glasses, making a cool face lol

Aoi playing around with members. Those pictures were too cute.

Habu and Miichan seemed to enjoy those streamers 🎉

Hono looking incredibly proud, of course she was, it was Techi who was fixing the hat for her 😊

Fuuchan even posted the photo of them count down the new year, but most of it was blurred 😂 Fans might not see it, but Yuuka knew exactly where she was. Right next to Nen, yup, holding her hand. Yuuka still remember how soft her hand was when she tried to make it less cold; she still remembered how bright Nen's smile was when she asked her to make the year their year; and how happy she was, in that moment, with all the members and...with Nen...holding hands together...celebrating the New Year.

Speaking of Nen, Yuuka immediately looked for her blog, she didn't understand why, maybe it's just because she missed her. Nen looked stunning, as she always does. Yuuka scrolled down for more pictures.

Techi and Nen, then Ten and Nen, Nen looked a proud mom with her two beautiful kids. Yuuka always feel so thankful for Nen for staying by her side and helping her taking good care of members.

There were photo of Nen, Habu and OzeRina, and of Habu and Nen. At first, Yuuka felt happy as her friends getting close to each other. But then she read the sentence "This year is HabuNen year".

Suddenly, she felt a little bit heated, like angry, or irritated... no... more like... jealous...

Yuuka wondered what's wrong with her.

Why was that sentence annoyed her so much? Was she getting jealous at her friends for getting close together? It's great that they got closer right? It was her who kept pushing that friendship anyway. But why "HabuNen year"? Didn't they make a promise? Wasn't it suppose to be their year, YuukaNen year?!!

Okay, that seemed wrong, she had to stop those thoughts, who was she to question her friends. Maybe it was just her drinking too much, she needed to stop. Yet thinking about that line upset her...

"I need to do something, hmm what should I do now? Ah yeah, let's update the blog. It's been a week since New Year, the fans must have been waiting for me."

Yuuka opened her Photos. There were so many photos of her with members. She picked out some pics.

A pic of them from Kuroi behind-the-scenes, her wearing the red Fukyouwaon, she and Habu wearing that cool deep blue seifuku with "Keyakizaka46" behind the back. Then another two photos with 1kis and 2kis. She also not forget to promote her stage play, hopefully fans would be interested and support her. Yuuka wanted to add a photo of her with the Vice Captain from the Kouhaku show too, a two Captains' year-end pic, so she looked for it. That's when Yuuka realized they didn't take any pictures together that day.

To think back on that day, after the countdown, she got too much blushing that she didn't know how to face Nen. If Yuuka wasn't wrong, Nen was trying to call her, but instead of replying, she kept on talking with Habu, even clung to Habu for Nen to not see her blushing face. That led to them not having any photo together. She then felt so sorry, was that weird feeling whenever she got close to Nen the reason why she acted like that, she must have made Nen feel very sad. If only she could get her thoughts straight :(

She looked at her phone, there was that photo of her and the Vice Captain from last year JRA. When Yuuka was trying to take a picture,out of nowhere, Akanen showed up and put her head on Yuuka's shoulder, made herself look like she was sleeping. Yuuka was almost scared by the sudden attack. But seeing Nen's adorable face, she couldn't help but smile.

The vice captain's too cute, her hair was soft, and her whole body giving off a faint scent of... hmm hard to describe... like stress reliever aroma as our vice cap once told her...A special smell that somehow had become Nen's... so warm and relieving... it's like... like... Home. Without understanding what it meant, the captain's heart beating like crazy inside her chest. She worried if Nen noticed that, but the girl seemed to just enjoy her shoulder with that satisfied face 😌

Yuuka added the pic to the other photos and posted it on her blog. Having those beautiful photos as the opening of her new year blog was such a happy thought.

Kept looking at that photo, it felt like there was something about that photo eased her uncertain heart, cleared off the stress she was having. Yuuka realized how precious it was, how much she missed the Vice Cap.

A slight of warmth wrapped over her whole body. 

Could it be the wine, though she had stopped drinking for a while?

But there is something even more, the Captain touched the screen, wanting to see the face of the person whose head was on her shoulder right now, feeling how lucky she was, got to capture that angelic face.

The frustration by her own weak self.

The regret of having tried to hide from facing her complicated feeling.

And maybe a bit jealousy...

All got mixed up, follow by the consolation of the photo of that gorgeous face.

More than missing Keyaki, missing that face, it gave her the courage to work harder

So she could overcome herself,

So she could protect the group, to get more people to know about Keyaki

And to relieve a bit of the burden that the Vice Captain had to take on with her

Daydreaming, sensing that warm feeling, Yuuka fell asleep with a comfort smile on her face.

After all, everything will be alright, right?


End file.
